I don't like shoes
by Jaine1324
Summary: Sodapop Curtis will learn to wear shoes when he's told! I don't own The Outsiders.


**Sodapop Curtis will learn to wear shoes when he's told! **

_I don't own The Outsiders _

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I was cooped up in the corner of the couch, reading_ Jane Eyre _for my English homework. Sodapop, going-on-seventeen brother, was sitting crossed legged on the floor, inches from the television screen and had chocolate cake smeared all over his face, like a four year old. Sodapop'll never grow up; I mentally grinned to myself.

Judging from the comical voices and themed music coming from the television, I guessed Mickey Mouse was on but my eyes didn't sway from my book to check. That would figure though, Soda's nuts about that show.

When I was about to turn the page of my book Darry came into the living room with pins in his mouth and a hammer tucked under is arm. "Soda, Pony" he gestured to us. I looked at him with a confused expression painted on my face, but Soda's eyes remained inches from the television screen. Darry saw that and rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Some of the carpet has come undone on the staircase so I'm gonna nail it back down" Darry said quietly, probably remembering when he and Dad, under Mom's instructions, had put the carpet in place, together. As strange as it might sound, that carpet was a good memory for Darry. He and Dad enjoyed working together. "So just be careful goin' up and down the staircase 'cos there'll be pins and nails everywhere so put your shoes on." Darry's commanding voice interrupted my thoughts. I nodded; I always kept my shoes on around the house anyway. "You hear me Soda?" Darry spoke, eyeing Soda's bare feet. "Yeh Yeh Yeh" Soda flushed waving his hand at us, not turning his head from the television screen. I don't think he really heard the conversation. Darry raised an eyebrow then walked up to the top of the stairs to begin on the carpet. I turned back to my book_…"It is in vain to say human beings ought to be satisfied-"_

I was interrupted by Two Bit and Steve crashing through the door. I sighed and put my book down. I can't read with too much noise. I would read later. _Jane Eyre_ would have to wait. The familiar theme music got louder as the credits flashed up on the screen.

"Erm, Soda" Steve muttered to Soda who had _finally_ turned away from the Television. "You got a little-" Steve gestured to his mouth whilst taking a seat next to me.

"What?" Soda suddenly replied, flying to the bathroom, fearful for his looks.

"Cake" Two Bit finished and cracked a grin.

Darry came bounding down the stairs then with a frown upon his face.

"Gotta go to the store" Darry said. "Be back soon. Pony, warn them about the stairs" he said, nodding at Steve and Two Bit, and walked out the door. "What's up with the stairs?" Steve questioned.

"Are they about to fall down or something?" Two Bit grinned crazily. "Finally tired of having everyone's heavy ass on them all day long!" He shrieked with laughter.

That's the thing about Two Bit. He can turn anything, into a laughing matter. No matter how simple or stupid it is.

I rolled my eyes and just said: "Darry's doing some work at the top so watch your step". Two Bit stopped smiling and looked bored. He made a face and walked into the kitchen whilst Soda waked back into the living room with a clean face and his hair freshly combed. He sat next to Steve and I began the countdown in my head. 'Three, Two, One…' Soda and Steve were now on the floor, wrestling. I shook my head slightly and looked out the window. Two Bit came back in and cocked an eyebrow and the two scampering body's on the floor. Then he piped up as Steve held Soda in a headlock "You guys wanna go to The Dingo?"

"Sure" Soda breathed, exhausted from the fight, and sat up. "I'll just grab my jacket" He looked around the room, as if expecting it to appear by magic. "Do you know where it is Pon?" he asked me. "In our room I think" I answered. "One second" Soda said as he started for the stairs. "You coming Pony?" Two Bit asked me as Steve sighed and glared at me. A smile itched at the corners of my mouth. If it was going to annoy Steve Randle, then shoot. I was coming. I stood up and then there was a shout. An ear piercing yelp that suddenly echoed the house. Darry had just walked through the door as it had sounded. I went to the foot of the stairs and curiously but hastily jogged up them with Darry on my trail. Minding the pins and nails at the top I looked into my room to find Sodapop hopping round on one foot whining "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Soda! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No! My damn foot! Ow! _Ow_!" Sodapop moaned after attempting to put his foot down on the floor.

"No Soda" Two Bit said, suddenly appearing. "If you wanna dance the Twist you gotta put both feet on the floor. It's like putting out a cigarette whilst shaking your butt to the beat of the music" Two Bit smiled with his dancing knowledge.

"Two Bit, he's hurt his foot. He ain't dancing" Steve said whilst pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Oh" was all Two Bit said, but then shrugged. "Hurt?" Soda exclaimed. "My foot is bleeding! I'm dying, I'm dying!" Sodapop shouted and fell on the bed dramatically. Two Bit let out a laugh but Darry rolled his eyes and sighed whilst shoving Soda across the bed and examining his foot. But stopped whenever Soda winced or moaned. "I did tell you" Darry kept muttering under his breath. It turned out Sodapop had full on stepped onto an upturned pin. There was no real damage done but Darry had told him to try to not move it for a while. Poor Soda.

"So how's the cripple?" Steve poked his head through the front door just as Darry was washing up. Darry was stuck with the dishes this morning seeing I had weirdly been the first up this morning to fix breakfast. It had been dreadful last night. Soda kept moaning and whining and wouldn't let me keep the light on to read _Jane Eyre. _He said "I'm injured Pony. I need rest" whilst giving me huge puppy eyes. My English teacher is gonna be setting me a detention if I'm not careful.

Soda stuck his bottom lip up at his best friend. "I'm fine thank you very much" Soda said. "Wear your shoes next time" Darry muttered.

"But I don't like shoes" Sodapop mumbled.

But when we all turned to look at him, he cracked one of his famous grins.

When you've got a brother like Sodapop, you're never bored.


End file.
